


[Podfic] Seriously, Tom is Not a Werewolf

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone thought Tom was a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seriously, Tom is Not a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



**Time:** 7:47 mp3 6.5MB podbook 3.9MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061406.zip) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Seriously,%20Tom%20is%20Not%20a%20Werewolf.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for werewolf fic and while this isn't it exactly, I was completely and totally charmed by it. And SO EXCITED that it was more Empires fic. Tom totally is a werewolf in real life. Totally. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Download links courtesy of the [audiofic archive](audiofic.jinjurly.com) and [paraka](www.parakaproductions.com)


End file.
